Musim Bagi-Bagi Sembako
by PanggilAkuMawar
Summary: Liburan musim panas merupakan saat yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk bermalas-malasan. Namun apa yang akan terjadi bila sang mama memohon untuk ditemani di acara bagi sembako gratis?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik saya, hehe :v**

 **WARNING: EYD hancur, GAJE, TYPO, ABAL, DLL**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

'Ugh, musim panas. Mungkin sebantar lagi aku akan meleleh.' Gerutu seorang gadis bersurai pink sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan majalah remaja langganannya. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang keluarga dan mengambil _remote_ televisi, menggonta-ganti cukup lama siaran televisi sampai pada akhirnya Ia mematikannya dan melempar sembarangan _remote_ televisi ke ujung sofa.

'Bagus, musim panas membuat kebanyakan acara televisi menjadi suram. Aku benci melihat hantu-hantu yang ditayangkan berulangkali tiap musim panas.' Oh ayolah, jangan berpikir seorang Haruno Sakura takut dengan hantu-hantu bermuka datar atau hantu dengan mulut sobek atau hantu lainnya, Ia hanya bosan melihatnya setiap kali musim panas tiba seperti seseorang yang menjahilinya dengan menyalakan senter dan membuat pose wajah yang mengerikan saat membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta, dan kali kedua orang itu mencoba menjahilinya lagi, Sakura sukses menghajar pantat orang itu menjauhi kamarnya. Haruno Sasori. Yah, mungkin kakaknya sedang pergi berkencan dan itu bukan urusannya.

Ia menatap AC di dinding atas kepalanya yang meraung-raung. AC tua itu tak mampu menyapu panas ruang keluarga yang tak cukup luas, itu sebabnya Ia mempercepat ritme mengipas majalahnya. Perlahan matanya tampak sayu dan beberapa detik kemudian emeraldnya akan sukses tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya jika Ia tak mendengar suara… bukan… lebih tepatnya teriakan yang membuat Ia tak jadi meneruskan ritualnya. Ritual tidur saat musim panas.

"Sakuraaa! Ayo temani mama ke acara 'itu' . Sekalii saja." Yup, Nyonya Haruno Mebuki yang tiba-tiba menyeruak memasuki pintu ruang keluarga memohon entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya agar Sakura mau menemaninya ke acara 'itu'.

Sakura memandang mamanya dan menyipitkan matanya seolah-olah ia menangkap maksud tersembunyi mamanya untuk menemaninya ke acara 'itu'. " Jika maksud mama untuk menemani berdesak-desakan tengah hari gini cuma buat sembako gratis mah ogah." Ia berbaring menelungkup berusaha melanjutkan ritualnya yang tertunda. " Dan, sekali? Kurasa ini yang keempat kalinya" Suara malasnya tertutupi sofa ruang keluarganya yang empuk nan menggoda untuk ditiduri.

"Ayolah Nak, ini bukan soal sembako gratis lagi. Tapi yang membagikannya adalah keluarga Uchiha, bayangkan keluarga Uchiha!"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan keluarga kaya raya itu, Mam" Dengus Sakura sambil menegakkan badannya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lengannya yang basah karena berkeringat.

"Hmm? Lihat, badanmu saja langsung bangun ketika aku menyebutkan nama keluarga Uchiha. Aku meragukan perkataanmu barusan." Goda Mebuki sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat Sakura jengah. "Dan kabar baiknya, yang membagikan sembako bukan orang-orang suruhan mereka. Tapi mereka sendiri! Kyaaaa.. Bayangkan jika kau bisa menggoda anak-anak mereka yang tampan. Apalagi anak bungsu mereka, emm.. siapa Dia? Uchiha Sauss.. Uchiha Sakus…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."Potong Sakura dengan wajah malasnya.

"Nah, benar! Uchiha Sauske! Bukankah umurmu dan umurnya tak terpaut jauh? Siapa tau jika kau menemaniku ke sana Dia akan tertarik denganmu dan … dan… aku akan berbesanan dangan keluarga Uchiha! Hahahaha.." Teriak Mebuki kegirangan. Matanya berkelap-kelip memancarkan harapan yang tinggi.

"Bukan Sauske, Mam. Sa-su-ke, dan aku tidak tertarik dengan semua khayalanmu, Mam." Sakura beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya dan melemparkan majalah yang sedaritadi Ia genggam kearah sofa. Mamanya menatap dengan kecewa. Kilau di matanya mulai meredup dan Ia mendesah panjang. Tanda kekecewaan.

Mendengar desahan panjang mamanya, Ia tahu mamanya sedang merajuk. Ia berbalik menghadap mamanya, "Aku akan bersiap-siap. Mungkin …satu jam?" Sudut bibir Sakura tertekuk keatas ketika Ia melihat tatapan mata mamanya kembali berkilauan. 'Ugh, menyilaukan.' Ia berbalik dan menaiki tangga dengan langkah malas.

"Pastikan kau memakai pakaian terbaikmu, oke anakku yang paling cantik?"

'Memang siapa lagi anakmu kalau bukan aku dan Kak Sasori, memang sih Kak Sasori imut. Tapi Dia tidak cantik.' Sakura mendengus geli mendengar mamanya berteriak heboh dan menghilang dari ruang keluarga. Berdandan, mungkin?

* * *

Sudah 20 menit terlewati dan Ia sengaja berlama-lama berendam di bak mandi.

"Uchiha-Sasuke…" Desahnya ragu. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya, berharap agar dengungan nama seseorang di kepalanya segera memudar. Alasan Ia dengan tega menolak ajakan mamanya bukan karena ia tidak mau, tetapi karena Uchiha…. Ya, sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak ia menjauhi Uchiha brengsek tersebut. Ia marah dan enggan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke sebelum suasana hatinya reda. Kekasihnya dengan terang-terangan menggenggam tangan dan menatap intens mata seorang gadis di sekolahnya. Tunggu, kekasih? Yup, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka di depan teman-teman maupun keluarga mereka. Ia cemburu saat melihat mereka berdua melewatinya dan gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya. Bahkan Sasuke berjalan tergesa tanpa melihat keberadaannya.

Blup-blupbluplup blup

Tak ada suara yang terdengar ketika Ia berteriak. Lha wong teriak di dalem air sih.

Ia segera keluar dari bak dan membilas tubuhnya di shower. 'Kuatkan dirimu Sakura, saat kau melihatnya. Tatap-senyum-acuhkan, oke? Tatap-senyum-acuhkan…' Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut.

Tepat satu jam seperti yang dijanjikan ke mamanya, Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja biru tua longgar tiga perempat yang Ia selipkan dibawah rok putih selututnya dan… sepatu sneakers, oh jangan lupa dengan kaus kaki hijau lumut setinggi setengah betisnya. Pujian yang akan dilontarkan Mebuki terhambat di bibirnya ketika Ia melihat anaknya dengan pakaian yang 'jangan pedulikan _style_ ku' itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Mam. Kapan kita akan berangkat?"Sakura bertanya tak berminat melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras rumah.

"Ah, Eh? Tentu saja sekarang sayang, acaranya masih agak lama kok, mama jamin belum banyak ibu-ibu yang mengantre di depan rumah mereka. Hihihi…" Susul Mebuki dan menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sakura.

Sakura menatap mamanya dengan tatapan 'Hah? Memangnya ada yang lucu?'

Memang tak ada yang lucu, namun Mebuki membayangkan jika anak gadisnya akan dilirik oleh si bungsu Uchiha membuatnya terkikik geli, 'Kalau sudah dilirik, pepet Saki! Pepet! Jangan sampai kau kalah!'. Ia membalas tatapan aneh Sakura dengan senyuman merekah dan kepalan tangan di depan dadanya.

Walaupun menurut kabar-kabar, si sulung Uchiha yang Ia tak begitu hapal namanya sudah memiliki kekasih, namun Ia tak gentar, karena dari awal Ia hanya membidik si bungsu untuk dijadikan target Sakura. Menurutnya umur sang kakak yang lebih tua 5 tahun tidak akan cocok dengan Sakura. Hey, bukankah cinta tak mengenal umur?

Sakura dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi masam. Rumah keluarga Uchiha memang tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya menempuh waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Memang sih nggak jauh-jauh amat, tapi coba kalian bayangkan berjalan ditengah musim panas melewati jalan yang beraspal dan minim pepohonan. 'Ugh…sepertinya aku benar-benar akan meleleh.' Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Hey! Antre dong, jangan sembarangan menyerobot antrean. "

Whatttt?!

Aphaaa?! Oke, jangan bercanda jika ini adalah antrean sembako yang panjangnya sampai-sampai Sakura belum bisa melihat kediaman rumah si Uchiha brengsek, tukang selingkuh, dan aaarghh!, lupakan.

'Rileks Sakura, coba tanyakan apakah benar mereka sedang mengantre sembako keluarga Uchiha.'Batinnya mantap.

"Ohh, maafkan aku bu. Apakah ibu sedang mengantre sembako keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura berhati-hati pada nenek di depannya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab nenek itu menaikkan dagunya.

'Astagaaa! Omaigat omaigat! Antrean meliuk-liuk 200 meter yang memenuhi jalan?!' Sakura menatap horror wajah mamanya, "Belum banyak yang datang, Mam? Hehe..hehehe..hehe"

Mebuki memandang wajah Sakura ngeri yang tawanya seperti orang sedang mabuk."Aa, mungkin dugaanku kurang tepat Saki~ tolong jangan tinggalkan mamamu ya, Nak? Lihat, sudah banyak orang yang mengantre di belakang kita, kan sayang . Mama janji deh, ini terakhir aku mengajakmu ke acara bagi sembako. Ya Sakura, ya?ya? Lagipula nanti kalau udah didalam kan, ada pemandangan menyejukkan." Rayuan maut Mebuki tak lantas menghapus wajah horror Sakura.

"Hei! Kau cewek gulali, jangan sekali-kali kecentilan dengan anak-anak Uchiha atau kau akan berurusan denganku!" Cerewet nenek di depan Sakura dengan tangan mengorek leher.

Sakura _jawdrop_. 'Bahkan sampai nenek-nenek pun berpikiran sama dengan mama?' Sakura melihat-lihat para pengantre den mengamati mereka satu-satu. Banyak ibu-ibu yang membawa anak gadis mereka, ibu-ibu muda dengan polesan bedak yang aduhai, dan Sakura tak yakin dengan seorang perempuan atau lelaki (?) yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan maut. 'Bukankah itu banci yang sering menggoda Sasuke di depan sekolah?'Sakura mulai mengira-ngira bahwa acara ini bukan bagi sembako, namun ajang pencarian jodoh.

"Mam, kepalaku pusing, aku akan menunggu di halte sampai mama kembali ya?" Bukan pura-pura, namun memang Sakura sudah tak tahan dengan hawa panas dari lingkungan dan… wanita-wanita yang sedang memandangnya sengit. Genk Karin, sampai anak sekolahnya pun datang agar bisa menemui pangeran mereka.

"Hei, lihat Saki! Antreannya sudah jalan, itu berarti acaranya sudah dimulai! Tunggu sebentar lagi dan kau tak akan merasa kepanasan lagi, oke?" Seolah tak peduli dengan keluhan sang anak, sang mama hanya menatap antrean yang terus berjalan (lambat) dari kejauhan .

"Hahhh…" Seandainya Ia membawa payung, hal itu akan lebih membantu. Dan sialnya saat di rumah, Ia belum kepikiran.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan Ia akan segera mendekati gerbang untuk mengambil kupon, mungkin barisan paling belakang akan kehabisan kupon, namun mereka terlihat tak peduli dan tetap mengantre karena niat mereka hanya melihat anak-anak Uchiha. Dasar.

'Semakin mendekati gerbang bencana semakin dekat Sakura, jangan sampai kau terpesona oleh seringaian Uchiha yang memuakkan itu. Tatap-senyum-acuhkan, …"Ia mengulangi mantra ajaibnya.

"Hei lihat! Sasuke- _kun_ , Kyaaa! Tampan sekalii!"

"Kyaaa! Kau benar!"

Jeritan perempuan di antrean belakang Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi kala mereka semakin dekat untuk bisa menatap keluarga Uchiha yang membagikan sembako di depan teras rumah megah mereka.

Tiba-tiba dengan tak disangka-sangka beberapa orang menyerobot antrean dan menyebabkan antrean pecah menjadi sekumpulan manusia yang berdesakan tak beraturan . Sakura kurang bersiap-siap saat dirinya ditubruk oleh wanita-wanita ganas dari belakangnya.

Satpam dan penjaga rumah Uchiha telah sigap meghalang-halangi kerumunan barisan depan. Dapat dilihat semua keluarga Uchiha hanya pasrah dengan kerumunan wanita-wanita ganas tersebut.

"Woii! Yang tertib dong!" Sakura berteriak, namun suaranya teredam oleh teriakan wanita-wanita ganas yang menubruknya.

'Belum tau Sakura Haruno yang mengamuk?'Ia memicingkan matanya dan memulai aksinya.

"Hyaaaa!"Ia merentangkan lengannya dan menubruk kearah wanita-wanita ganas tersebut berlainan arah. Kekuatan mereka seimbang, namun wanita-wanita ganas itu malah bergerak ke samping Sakura dan melewatinya bagai batu ditengah sungai. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih ditahan Sakura, termasuk banci yang sedang memonyongkan bibirnya dan…

Cup

Tepat mengenai pipi kanan Sakura yang mulus, padat, dan putih bak mutiara.

"Woii! Najis Lu banci! Sial, Lu kira Gue bangga ditimpuk ama gincu murahan Lu?! Nih rasain, sundulan maut Sakura!" Kepala Sakura langsung menubruk kepala sang banci dan keduanya linglung beberapa saat.

Sakura mendapatkan tatapan maut yang tak berujung dari sang empu yang disundulnya. "Woy! Gua punya nama, Susanti! Sekali lagi Lu panggil Gue banci, awas Lu!" Sepertinya si banc-Eh, Susanti akan mengejarmu Sak, tunggu apalagi Sak? Lariiii!

Dengan langkah seribu, Sakura mendesal orang-orang di depannya. Batinnya berdoa agar Susanti tak bisa menggapainya. Namun perkiraannya salah ketika tangan Susanti sempat memegang bahu Sakura. Refleks, Ia menyentakkan bahunya dan menelusup lewat kaki-kaki wanita-wanita ganas yang kini mulai tidak ganas lagi(?) karena para penjaga yang sigap menghentikan acara dorong-mendorong tersebut dan segera menertibkan antrean mereka.

Sementara itu Sakura masih melanjutkan acara kejar-kejarannya dengan Susanti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat wajah Susanti yang horrornya melebihi hantu film-film musim panas 'yang membosankan' sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia merangkak lebih cepat dengan ritme jantung yang meluap-luap.

Grepp

Tangan Susanti sukses menangkap sepatu Sakura. Tarik menarik sepatu Sakura tak terelakkan lagi. Tetapi Sakura tak pantang menyerah, Ia melepaskan sepatunya tiba-tiba, dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terlempar, tubuhnya berguling pemirsa, lalu mendaraaatt dengan tubuh terlentang tidak elitnya di depan keluarga Uchiha.

Matanya terbelalak melihat seringaian si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan backsound teriakan ibu-ibu dan para gadis muda yang membuat Sakura semakin malu.

Ia berdiri menundukkan kepalanya dan, lihat saja sendiri. Rambut bagaikan percikan kembang api, kancing baju yang terlepas di bagian perut menampakkan udel bodongnya, rok yang sudah berganti warna menjadi coklat kehitaman, dan sepatunya yang hilang satu menampakkan lubang mengaga di ujung jempol kaus kakinya. Lalu mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Sakuraa!" Pekik mamanya di barisan belakang. Semua orang menoleh ke arah mamanya, tetapi Sakura tetap menunduk.

'Ya Tuhann, tolong hilangkan ingatan mereka hari ini saja. Rileks Sakura, tatap-senyum-acuhkan, itu yang kau perlukan, oke siap? Aku siap!' Dengan perlahan Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tatap. Ia berhasil melakukan itu dan melihat ekspresi keluarga Uchiha yang memandangnya keheranan. Tapi tunggu, bukankah wanita itu yang bermesraan dengan Sasuke?Benar kan Sakura?. Senyum. Ia mencoba menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya, namun malah kedutan hebat yang Ia dapatkan.

Air matanya tak sengaja menyeruak membasahi pipi kanannya. Ia mengusapnya kasar lalu membungkuk untuk menghormati keluarga Uchiha dan setelah itu, Ia berlari menuju gerbang samping kediaman Uchiha, menerobos orang-orang yang telah mendapatkan sembako dan menutupi wajahnya sambil terisak perlahan dibalik tembok gerbang. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan mamanya sendirian, dan yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya menangis tanpa henti dibalik bayang tembok. Tak peduli tatapan orang yang mengasihaninya. Ia benci dikasihani.

"Hey Sasuke, sepertinya pacarmu cemburu padaku." Bisik wanita yang Sakura kira bermesraan dengan kekasihnya tersebut penuh dengan rasa menyesal.

"Kau berpacaran dengan wanita gulali itu?" bisik si sulung Uchiha tak mau kalah dengan wanita di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Wajah Sasuke mendelik menatap Uchiha Itachi yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Segeralah susul Dia wahai adik iparku." Bisik wanita tersebut menggoda. Tunggu, adik ipar?

"Berisik." Sasuke segera berlari keluar gerbang dengan disambut teriakan dan pekikan dari para perempuan yang menurutnya 'sangat mengganggu'.Ia telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang dan menemukan gadisnya sedang berjongkok sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat penampilan Sakura yang _awut-awutan_ dengan pandangan sayu. Terdapat goresan luka di lutut dan lengan Sakura. Luka hati juga woi!

"Hey, Saki? Apa kau marah padaku?" Sasuke perlahan berjongkok menyesuaikan ketinggiannya dengan Sakura. Sakura tak menjawab, namun tangisnya berhenti.

"Pergi kau sana dasar tukang selingkuh!" Sakura menyentakkan tangan kirinya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Wajah Sakura telah memerah, matanya bengkak. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang telah membuat gadisnya terluka.

"Selingkuh?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan indra pendengarannya normal.

"Ya! Kau dengan wanita ungu, siapa namanya? Entah, aku tidak tau dan nggak mau tau. Apakah kau telah dijodohkan oleh keluargamu dan kau hanya mempermainkanku Sasuke- _kun_? Jadi be…"

"Hei, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Saki!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu mungil Sakura.

"Penjelasan apa? Penjelasan kalau hal itu memang benar kan?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Air matanya menggenang dan Ia hanya mengipas-ngipaskan tangan kanannya agar air mata itu segera kering. Namun hal itu tak berhasil. Air matanya merembes keluar, membasahi pipi kirinya.

"Dia kakak iparku." Mata Sakura tebelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi…tapi…." Tingkah Sakura gelagapan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

"Dia berpacaran dengan Itachi dua tahun lalu. Saat itu Dia kelas satu dan Itachi kelas tiga. Mereka sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah ketika Konan lulus SMA. Err…mungkin saat kau melihatku bergandengan dengannya, Ia sudah tau jika kita berpacaran…" Sasuke terdiam mengambil napas dalam, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya," Ia menghampiriku untuk persiapan rencana ulang tahun Itachi, lalu…Dia mengejekku jomblo menahun..." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya agar Ia tak tertawa lepas.

Sasuke mendengus dan melanjutkan ceritanya." Dan bodohnya aku, ketika tanpa sengaja kuucapkan namamu. Dia tersenyum menggodamu kan? Aku melihatnya, tapi aku tak berani menatapmu aku ma…"

"Sudah Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong hentikan leluconmu. Kau sangat _to the point_ Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura menahan tawa.

"Hn. Aku seri…"

"Aku mempercayaimu Sasuke- _kun_." Senyum tulus Sakura mengembang. Hey Dia bisa melakukan langkah kedua, tersenyum! Lahngkah selanjutnya. Acuhkan.

'Memangnya apa yang harus aku acuhkan?'Batin Sakura mengerutkan keningnya berpikir keras.

"Sakura! Apakah kau…"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke- _kun_ dan, dan…"

Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru datang. Mebuki menganga melihat keduanya berpegangan tangan dan saling menatap. Dan suara kedua berasal dari Susanti, Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah keduanya.

"Apakah ini nyata Saki? Kau dengan Sasuke? Kau…Kyaaa! Nak Sasuke, maukah kau bermain ke rumah Sakura? Sakura akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu"Mebuki merangkul tangan kanan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke arah kediaman Sakura. Sasuke hanya ber 'hn'ria menurutinya.

'Bodoh, bahkan mamaku tak sudi mencicipi masakanku.' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Aaaihh, apa-apaan sih Ibuk ini. Sasuke- _kun_ kan pacar eyke. Ayo ke rumah Susanti, nanti Susanti kasih yang hawt-hawt deh cinn. Ahahaha…hahaha."Tak mau kalah, Susanti merangkul tangan kiri Sasuke dan menyeretnya berlawanan arah.

Mereka bertiga dan ibu-ibu disekitar yang ternyata sempat melihat opera sabun antara Sakura dan Sasuke melongo. Hanya jangkrik dan rumput yang bergoyang yang masih menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

" _Bakaaa_!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menerjang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke limbung namun keseimbangannya masih terjaga sehingga Ia tidak terjatuh. Kedua lengan Sasuke terlepas dari pegangan kedua malaikat maut tadi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan kedua orang yang ditinggalkan mereka.

Mebuki tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Susanti. 'Lihat, anakkulah yang memenangkannya, dasar banci sok kecentilan!' Tawa kemenangan Mebuki dalam batin. Di waktu yang bersamaan ternyata Susanti juga menoleh ke arah Mebuki.

"Huhh!" Mereka memalingkan wajah bebarengan.

"Tunggu saja, Ibu. Sasuke- _kun_ akan segera luluh di hadapanku dan mencampakkan anak gulalimu itu!" Sindir Susanti masih memalingkan muka.

"Oh, ya? Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau berhasil membuat Sasuke mencampakkan anak gadisku!" Mebuki yang merupakan mantan atlet silat jaman 90an itu menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. Ia memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya dan mendekati mangsa dengan berani.

Wajah garang Susanti seketika membeku.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Sakura. Menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Hey! Memang tak apa membiarkan mamamu menghadapi banci seseram itu?" Wajah Sasuke berkerut ketika Ia melihat dari kejauhan terdapat sepercik api yang akan tersulut hebat di antara kedua orang tersebut.

"Hmph, mamaku orang yang kuat, tenang saja Sasuke- _kun_." Wajah Sakura memandang remeh Susanti dari kejauhan. ' Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya, Mam!'

"Hn. Terimakasih." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Untuk?" 'Tumben Sasuke bilang terimakasih'. Batin Sakura menatap aneh Sasuke. Luka di lutut dan lengannya membengkak. Denyutannya terasa lebih hebat daripada yang tadi Ia rasakan. Tapi semua itu tak terasa karena Sasuke…

"Mempercayaiku." Sasuke beralih memandang Sakura dengan seringainya yang seksi dan onyx teduhnya menyapu pandangan Sakura. Oh my...

"E-Eh?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Sekarang Ia tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan, langkah terakhir! Abaikan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengannya, mengabaikan senyuman maut Sasuke yang mampu menaikkan ritme jantungnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh halus.

Suara serangga musim panas menyeruak di telinganya. Udara musim panas yang kering. Matahari yang membara. Semua itu tak dapat melelehkan dirinya, hanya senyum Sasuke lah yang dapat melelehkan hatinya.

.

.

cie :v

* * *

 **'Emang di Konoha ada bagi-bagi sembako?'**

 **Oke abaikan, fic ini hanya pelampiasan ide yang nyangkut di kepala saya, dan bisa-bisa meledak jika nggak dituliskan.-.**

 **Oke abaikan lagi,**

 **Terimakasih telah sudi membaca fic gaje saya, semoga mata Anda tetap sehat setelah membacanya._.) Maafin jika masih ada typo, udah saya cek berulang kali dan semoga mata saya nggak burem pas ngecek, nyahahaha :v**

 **RnR?**

 **Salam,**

 **Mawar**


End file.
